A Lady and Her Life-time Battle
by kRieZt
Summary: Pertunangan Lucia dan Mathias sebenarnya hanya syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh Berwald demi melengkapi formasi perangnya melawan Prusia. namun kekalahan Swedia menyebabkan berakhirnya pertunangan tersebut. Gilbert menginginkan Lucia untuk dibawa ke Jerman. bagaimana kisah putri Swedia ini menghadapi segala masalah dalam hidupnya? Prus/femSvea, Den/femSvea. don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A Lady and Her Life-time Battle**

Cast : Hetalia Sweden, Nyotalia Sweden, Hetalia Denmark, Hetalia Prussia

Pairing : Hetalia Denmark/Nyotalia Sweden, Hetalia Prussia/Nyotalia Sweden

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Himaruya-sensei

Warning : ini bukan cerita tentang Nation, melainkan human dan mengambil timeline Pomeranian War – World War I. please do not make a fuss about their ages! Akan ada chapter dengan adult scene. Super OOC. Typo. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Chapter 1

**House of Oxenstierna, Orebro – 1757**

Para tamu undangan dari berbagai kalangan sudah tiba di kediaman Oxenstierna pagi itu. Berwald sibuk menyapa satu per satu tamunya, mempersilakan mereka untuk mencicipi hidangan yang sudah disediakan. Rumahnya yang terletak di dekat sungai Svartan itu mendadak menjadi sangat ramai. Ini hanya pesta pertunangan, sebenarnya. Tetapi Oxenstierna adalah keluarga terpandang dan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan. Mau tidak mau, berita membahagiakan sekecil apa pun itu harus disebarluaskan dan dirayakan meski sederhana. Adiknya, Lucia, akan bertunangan hari ini dengan salah seorang petinggi militer Denmark, Mathias Kohler.

"Charles, tolong dampingi para tamu sebentar. Aku harus melihat persiapan Lucia," kata Berwald kepada kepala pelayan di rumahnya, Charles. Dia memohon diri sebentar untuk pergi ke kamar adiknya.

Dia mengetuk pintunya dan berkata, "Lucia, aku akan masuk."

Di dalam kamar, dia melihat Lucia sedang duduk di depan cermin. Istrinya, Tina Vainamoinen sedang menata rambut Lucia. Kedua sisi rambut Lucia dikepang, kemudian diikat menjadi satu di belakang kepalanya. Hiasan bunga daisy diletakkan di sisi kanan telinganya. Lucia terlihat sangat cantik sekali hari ini, ditambah dengan gaunnya yang sangat indah.

"Kak, lihatlah gaun ini," kata Lucia menyapa kakaknya dari pantulan cermin. "Tina yang membuatnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Berwald menjawab, "Aku sudah melihat gaun ini lebih dulu, Lucia. Dia nyaris tidak tidur saat mengerjakannya."

"Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya, Lucia," balas Tina sambil melirik kepada suaminya.

"Apa Matt sudah datang, Kak?" tanya Lucia.

"Kalau dia datang terlambat, aku akan menyuruhnya pulang lagi ke negaranya. Akan kuberitahu jika dia sudah datang. Tina, dampingi adikku sebentar sementara aku menunggu Matt datang."

Berwald keluar dari kamar dan kembali menemui tamu-tamunya. Sementara itu, Tina masih sibuk memastikan tatanan rambut Lucia sudah terlihat bagus. Dari pantulan cermin, dia melihat Lucia tertunduk, pandangan matanya meredup.

"Ada apa, Lucia?" tanya Tina.

Lucia menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, Tina."

"Kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya."

"Aku hanya berpikir kau sudah bersusah payah membuatkan gaun ini untukku. Padahal ini hanyalah pesta pertunangan, bukan pernikahan. Gaun ini indah sekali, Tina."

Tina tersenyum dan memegang kedua pundak adik iparnya. Dia berkata, "Kau adalah perempuan yang sangat istimewa untuk kakakmu, Lucia. Maka itu, aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu yang istimewa juga untukmu."

"Bagaimana aku harus membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Dengan kau berbahagia, itu sudah membayar segalanya, Sayang. Berbahagialah…"

Lucia kemudian berdiri dan berhadapan dengan kakak iparnya. Dia memegang kedua tangan perempuan berambut sebahu itu dan berkata, "Kau juga, adalah perempuan istimewa untuk kakakku. Kau sudah mendampinginya, melewati segala masa sulit bersama, selama bertahun-tahun."

"Kau dan kakakmu ini sama saja," balas Tina sambil tertawa dan sedikit tersipu. "Kita melewati semua itu bersama-sama, Lucia. Hidup kita berada di masa yang lebih baik sekarang. Masa lalu akan selalu diingat dan menjadi pelajaran. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita menciptakan kebahagiaan setelah masa sulit."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Tina…"

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang kemudian menghentikan pembicaraan kedua perempuan ini. Berwald berkata dari luar bahwa para tamu dari Denmark sudah tiba. Dia meminta keduanya untuk segera bersiap. Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah tampil baik, Lucia pun keluar dari kamarnya didampingi oleh Tina.

Semua pasang mata tertuju kepada sesosok perempuan yang sedang menuruni anak tangga perlahan-lahan menuju ruang tengah. Para tamu bergumam kagum pada Lucia yang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih kebiruan. Berwald sudah menunggu di tengah ruangan bersama calon tunangan adiknya, Mathias. Laki-laki dari Denmark itu mengenakan atasan tunic berwarna merah, didobel jubah panjang yang terbuat dari bulu binatang, celana panjang berwarna cokelat dan sepatu boots. Sebilah pedang tersarung di pinggangnya. Sebuah lencana lambang kerajaan Denmark tersemat di dada kirinya. Ketika Lucia mendekat padanya, dia tersenyum.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Sayang," bisiknya. Namun keduanya tidak sempat bertukar sapa karena Berwald sudah akan memulai acaranya.

"Ucapkan sumpahmu sebelum kau memasang cincin pertunangan kepada Lucia, Matt," katanya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna biru kepada Mathias. Laki-laki berambut cokelat keemasan itu menerimanya. Dia menatap kedua mata Lucia dan mengucap sumpahnya, "Aku bersumpah atas nama Tuhan, akan selalu membina hubungan yang baik di antara kami. Harga diri dan kehormatannya terletak pada ujung pedangku. Tetesan darahku akan menjadi bukti kesetiaanku padanya. Hingga kami memasuki jenjang pernikahan nanti…"

Cincin berwarna perak itu kemudian dipakai di jari manis tangan kiri Lucia. Mathias mencium tangan perempuan itu dan berkata, "Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Lucia Oxenstierna."

Selesai mengucap janji dan memasang cincin, Mathias mengajak Lucia berlutut di depan Berwald. Dia menarik pedangnya dan diangkat untuk diserahkan kepada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Berwald mengambil pedangnya. Ujung bilah besi itu kemudian ditepuk dua kali ke bahu Mathias dan Lucia. Pedang itu dikembalikan lagi kepada Mathias. Ketika dia dan Lucia berdiri, para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dan ikut berbahagia atas kedua pasangan ini. Gelas-gelas wine dan bir diangkat, mereka bersulang untuk keduanya. Berwald memberi perintah kepada seluruh pelayan di rumahnya untuk menghidangkan makan siang. Pesta pun kembali dilanjutkan sampai sore hari…

-000-

Malam itu, setelah pesta pertunangan selesai dirayakan, Berwald langsung mengadakan pertemuan kecil dengan Mathias. 2 gelas bir menemani pembicaraan mereka yang cukup menegangkan, mengenai peperangan yang akan mereka hadapi sebentar lagi.

Swedia akan berperang melawan pasukan Prusia di wilayah utara Jerman, tepatnya di wilayah Pomerania. Wilayah itu sebenarnya milik Swedia, namun pasukan Prusia mengusik keberadaannya. Hal ini terdengar oleh pihak kerajaan dan berniat untuk mempertahankan wilayah itu tetap berada di bawah kekuasaan Swedia. Namun sayangnya, negeri terbesar di daratan Skadinavia itu sedang mengalami krisis setelah kalah perang melawan beberapa negara. Berwald tadinya ragu untuk meminta bantuan kepada Mathias. Swedia sudah berdiri menjadi negeri sendiri sejak berpisah dari Kalmar Union. Dia berharap bisa mengatasi masalah ini tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Tetapi dia, sebagai salah seorang pemimpin pasukan, merasa kekuatan yang dimilikinya sekarang tidak lagi cukup untuk menghalau musuh. Mau tidak mau, dia harus meminta bantuan.

"Kau yakin negerimu bisa memenangkan pertempuan ini, Berwald? Sudah berapa kali kalian mengalami kekalahan jika berperang di luar daratan Skadinavia?" kata Mathias.

"Swedia masih berdiri kokoh sebagai negara berdaulat, Matt," jawab Berwald tegas. "Kami masih berupaya memperluas jajahan kami."

"Lupakan soal kedaulatan, Berwald. Seingatku, setelah kita berjuang melewati masa sulit di jaman dulu, kau ingin bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada peperangan sedikit pun. Kau sudah punya istri, kau punya adik yang akan hidup bahagia denganku. Bukankah saatnya sekarang mewujudkan perdamaian?"

Berwald meneguk birnya sedikit sebelum kemudian dia berkata, "Aku akan mengakhiri peperangan ini. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Tina dan Lucia."

"Jadi kau berharap ini adalah peperangan yang terakhir?" tanya Mathias.

"Peperangan yang terakhir untukku, juga Lucia."

"Oh, kau akan membawa Lucy berperang juga, Berwald?"

"Dia bagian dari prajurit kerajaan Matt."

Mathias tertawa dan berkata, "Jika dia sudah resmi menjadi istriku, aku tidak akan mengizinkan dia untuk turun berperang lagi. Meski dia adalah bagian dari prajurit kerajaan…"

Berwald dan Lucia sudah cukup lama mengabdi kepada kerajaan sebagai prajurit. Mereka telah melalui berbagai macam peperangan, baik di daratan Skadinavia maupun di luarnya. Sama dengan Mathias, Berwald juga merupakan salah satu petinggi militer kerajaan. Dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang diperintahkan oleh rajanya jika negeri ini akan berperang. Lucia akan selalu setia mendampingi kakaknya berperang. Meski dia seorang perempuan, dia adalah prajurit ulung. Dia cukup piawai berperang menggunakan pedang. Dia pernah memimpin sekelompok kecil pasukan ketika berperang. Dia adalah prajurit pemberani, sama dengan kakaknya.

Keputusannya meminta bantuan kepada Mathias berujung pada pertunangan adiknya. Ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh Berwald. Mathias mau membantu Berwald asalkan dia bisa menikahi Lucia. Karena keberatan, dan masih dihadapkan dengan situasi genting di negerinya, Berwald belum setuju kalau Lucia harus menikah. Sebagai langkah awal, dia memutuskan keduanya untuk bertunangan dulu.

"Istirahatlah, Matt," kata Berwald kemudian mencoba melupakan segala kepenatan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Setelah menegak habis birnya, dia bersiap meninggalkan ruang pertemuan.

"Berwald," panggil Mathias. Berwald pun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kepada Mathias. Orang Denmark itu menyeringai dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku akan menikahi Lucy setelah peperangan ini. Aku serius."

Berwald memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Mathias. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke kamar adiknya. Mathias memang sangat serius ingin menikahi Lucia sejak lama. Berwald sengaja menghalangi niatannya itu karena dia sangat sayang pada adiknya. Lucia adalah satu-satunya keluarga Oxenstierna yang tersisa untuknya. Dia tidak ingin adiknya itu cepat menikah. Karena dengan menikah, Lucia akan meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mau berpisah begitu cepat dengan adiknya.

Selesai bertemu dengan Mathias, Berwald pergi ke kamar adiknya. Dia sangat berharap berbicara dengan adiknya bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Dia masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Lucia sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya di depan cermin. "Oh, ada apa, Kak?" tanya Lucia dari pantulan cermin.

Berwald berdiri di belakangnya, menatap adiknya dari pantulan cermin. Dia berkata, "Aku harap kau bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk peperangan di Jerman, Lucia."

"Tentu saja, Kak," jawab Lucia tegas. "Aku akan ikut berperang denganmu."

Perempuan itu kemudian berdiri dan berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Dia berkata, "Apa Matt mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Kak?"

Berwald mengepal kedua tangannya dan berkata, "Aku akan mengakhiri peperangan ini, Lucia."

"Apa?"

"Aku…akan membawa perdamaian ke negeri ini…uuukh…" tiba-tiba hati laki-laki itu terasa sesak, dan dia tidak tahan lagi dengan segala perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Dia mencengkeram kepalanya dan berkata lirih, "Maafkan aku, Lucia. Sungguh…"

"Berwald…" reaksi Lucia kemudian langsung mendekap kakaknya dengan erat. Dia tahu betapa beratnya tanggung jawab yang dibebankan raja Swedia kepada kakaknya. Perang demi perang mereka lalui, senjata berbagai jenis telah mereka usung. Kemenangan adalah buah yang sangat manis, sedangkan kekalahan adalah buah yang sangat pahit. Ke mana takdir akan membawa mereka kali ini?

"Kakak, aku akan berperang bersamamu," kata Lucia mencoba menenangkan kakaknya. "Aku akan mengusung senjata bersamamu. Aku akan mengikuti semua kata-katamu. Aku tidak akan berhenti berperang sebelum kau menyuruhku berhenti."

"Lucia…" ucap Berwald lirih. "Lucia…berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup."

"Iya, Kak. Aku akan tetap hidup untukmu. Aku prajuritmu, aku kaki tanganmu. Kesetiaanku hanya untukmu."

"Seharusnya aku mampu berperang tanpa meminta bantuan siapa pun. Tetapi…"

"Kita kekurangan pasukan, Kak. Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sampai harus meminta bantuan kepada Mathias."

"Tetapi merelakanmu menikah dengannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan, Lucia. Maka itu aku memaksa kalian untuk bertunangan dulu sampai segala peperangan di negeri ini berakhir."

Mathias memang sudah sejak lama ingin menikahi Lucia. Tetapi Berwald selalu menghalangi niatnya. Hingga hari ini tiba, Mathias masih menyimpan niatannya itu. Pertunangan akan menjadi langkah awalnya membina hubungan dengan Lucia. Syarat ini dipenuhi oleh Berwald demi bisa melengkapi formasi dan strategi perangnya.

"Berwald, istirahatlah. Tina sudah menunggumu di kamar," kata Lucia.

"Ya, kau juga. Tidurlah, Lucia. Kau sangat lelah, kurasa," balas Berwald sambil melepaskan diri dari dekapan adiknya. Dia membelai wajahnya dengan lembut dan melanjutkan, "Berbahagialah, kau pantas berbahagia."

"Kau juga, Kak. Berbahagialah…"

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : minna-san, apa kabar? lama saya gak menyambangi (saelah bahasanya!) fandom ini. udah berapa lama sejak terakhir saya nulis di fandom ini ya? Akhirnya saya kembali dengan cerita yang sebenernya udah saya rencanain dari dulu2.

Yep, about my favorit OTP, Prussia/Nyotalia Sweden &amp; Denmark/Nyotalia Sweden. Gak tau kenapa saya suka banget ngeliat mereka. Belom pernah nemu fanartnya sih. Cuma kayaknya manis aja gitu kalo mereka dijadiin pairing. Saya emang suka banget pairing minor ato crack pairing macam ini.

Karena ini bercerita tentang Human, jadi saya pake nama2 Human mereka. Untuk Denmark, karena saya inget banyak yang bilang namanya Mathias Kohler, jadi saya pake nama itu. himaruya-sensei kayaknya beda nama lagi deh, bukan Mathias. Untuk nyotalia Swedennya juga saya pake nama Lucia Oxenstierna. Terus terang saya gak banyak tau soal namanya. Di tumblr banyak yang nulis nama Lucia untuk nyotalia Sweden. So, saya pake nama itu jadinya.

Bicara soal timeline, seperti yang saya bilang di warning, saya pake timeline Pomeranian War – World War I. maunya sih sampe WW II, cuma liat nanti deh. Trus soal umur, well, don't make a fuss of it. Anggep aja mereka berumur panjang. Ato kalo saya boleh bikin teori sendiri, per abad adalah umur mereka. Abad 18 berarti umur mereka 18 tahun. Abad 19 berarti umur mereka 19 tahun, begitu seterusnya. Pomeranian War dimulai tahun 1757, berarti masuk abad 18. Jadi umur semua character di sini adalah 18 tahun. Simple as that!

Mau komen ato review, silakan. Tapi kalo gak suka, jangan FLAME ya. Kan udah dikasih warning, don't like don't read. Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Baltic Sea**

Setidaknya 5 kapal perang milik Swedia diberangkatkan menuju daratan Jerman. Segala macam persenjataan dibawa, berbagai strategi peperangan pun juga sudah dipersiapkan. Para prajurit hanya tinggal menunggu kapal mereka bersandar di pinggir pantai. Mereka akan bersiap dengan senjata mereka untuk melawan pasukan Prusia yang sudah menanti mereka di daratan. Perintah dari raja mereka adalah mempertahankan wilayah Pomerania sebagai bagian dari Kerajaan Swedia. Siapa pun yang berani mengusik wilayah itu harus disingkirkan.

Berwald memimpin pasukan di kapal terdepan. Layar kapal dengan lambang kerajaan bendera Swedia terbentang lebar. Dia berada di pinggiran dek, membawa teropong panjang di tangan kanannya. Ikut berlayar bersamanya, Lucia dengan pakaian perang khas miliknya. Dia mengenakan gaun tunic berwarna putih dengan rok selutut berwarna biru gelap, sebilah pedang terpasang siaga di pinggangnya, juga pelindung besi terpasang di dada dan perut, serta di pundak dan tangan kanannya. Rambut panjangnya diikat setengah di belakang kepalanya.

"Apakah daratan Jerman sudah terlihat, Kak?" tanya Lucia kemudian menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya. Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai," jawab Berwald. "Persiapkan pasukanmu, Lucia. Periksa kembali persenjataan mereka."

Lucia mengangguk menyetujuinya. Dia lalu berbalik dan berseru kepada semua orang di kapalnya, "Persiapkan diri kalian! Daratan sudah terlihat!"

Para pasukannya pun menjawab perintahnya dengan penuh semangat. Lucia berjalan dan naik ke dek lantai 2. Di sana dia melihat Mathias juga sedang memandang ke laut lepas. Laki-laki dari Denmark itu membawa kapak besar di tangan kirinya. Menyadari kehadiran Lucia di dekatnya, Mathias kemudian menoleh dan menyapanya, "Kemarilah, Lucy."

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Matt. Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu," kata Lucia kemudian mendekati tunangannya itu.

"Aku sudah siap, pasukanku juga sudah siap. Aku harap bantuan yang kubawa dari Denmark sudah cukup untuk melengkapi formasi perang kalian."

Lucia berdiri di samping Mathias. Dia ikut memandang ke laut lepas, mendapati garis pantai di ujung pandangan matanya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di daratan Jerman. Lucia mengenggam erat gagang pedangnya, memantapkan keyakinan hatinya untuk berperang. "Kami akan memenangkannya," gumam Lucia.

"Kau terlihat sangat tegang, Sayang," kata Mathias kemudian membelai punggung tunangannya. "Aku akan berperang denganmu. Akan kudampingi ke mana pun kau berkuda nanti."

"Matt…"

"Aku janji padamu, Lucy. Setelah peperangan ini berakhir, aku akan langsung menikahimu."

Perempuan berambut panjang itu menoleh kepada Mathias dan berkata, "Aku sudah tahu itu..."

"Setelah kita menikah, aku akan menjauhkanmu dari segala macam peperangan. Kau akan hidup dalam damai bersamaku."

"Jauh dari peperangan, katamu?"

Mathias memegang kedua pundak Lucia dan menatap dalam kedua mata birunya. Dia berkata, "Aku akan melindungimu, Lucy. Sesuai dengan janji suci yang kuucapkan padamu saat kita bertunangan. Kehormatanmu ada di ujung pedangku, tetes darahku adalah bukti kesetiaanku. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati janji itu."

"Meski Berwald masih berusaha untuk menghalangimu, Matt, apakah kau akan menepati janjimu?"

Laki-laki Denmark itu tertawa, "Soal Berwald biar aku yang mengatasinya, Sayang. Aku tahu bagaimana mengambil hati kakakmu."

"Kita bertunangan pun sebenarnya hanya sebagai syarat supaya kau mau membantunya berperang kan? Kau tidak tahu betapa kakakku harus menanggung beban itu sendirian, Matt. Andai saja kau tidak-"

"Tidak apa, Lucy? Tidak menjadikan pertunangan ini sebagai syarat? Berwald tidak akan mau kau dinikahi oleh siapa pun, ingat?"

"Apa kau memanfaatkan situasi sulit ini, Matt?" tanya Lucia dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

"Aku sudah berniat menikahimu sejak kita berada di masa sulit itu, Lucy. Apa kau masih meragukanku?"

Lucia menggeleng, dan dia membuang pandangannya ke laut lepas lagi. Dia sedikit pun tidak ragu dengan Mathias. Terlepas dari kondisi saat ini, dia ingin menaruh keyakinannya kepada tunangannya. Dia melakukan semua ini demi kakaknya, demi Berwald, demi keluarganya yang paling disayangi.

"Oh ya, kau melupakan ini, Lucy," kata Mathias kemudian membuyarkan pikiran Lucia. Laki-laki berambut cokelat keemasan itu kemudian menyelipkan dua tangkai kecil bunga daisy di sisi kanan kepala Lucia. Dia melanjutkan, "Bunga daisy ini adalah pelengkapmu, iya kan? Aku pikir kau akan menjadi perempuan paling cantik di dunia ini jika bunga ini menyertaimu, Sayang."

"Te-terima kasih…" jawab Lucia sedikit tersipu.

Mathias mengangkat dagu perempuan itu dan menatap dalam kedua mata birunya sekali lagi. Ibu jarinya bergerak di bawah bibir Lucia, perlahan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menciumnya lembut. Tidak cukup lama, karena mereka berada di ruang terbuka. Berwald bisa saja melayangkan pedangnya tepat ke wajahnya jika dia ketahuan mencium adiknya.

**Pomeranian Shore**

Suara seorang prajurit dari atas tiang kapal terdengar menyerukan bahwa kapal akan segera bersandar ke bibir pantai. Dia juga menyerukan bahwa prajurit Prusia terlihat menanti kedatangan mereka dengan persenjataan lengkap. Mendengar ini, Berwald langsung berseru lantang memberi perintah kepada prajuritnya, "Begitu kapal bersandar, melompatlah ke daratan dan tunggu perintah dariku untuk menyerang!" Para prajurit itu menjawab penuh keyakinan, mereka bergegas bersiap di pinggir dek dengan senjata masing-masing.

Jangkar kapal diturunkan, kapal mulai merapat ke bibir pantai. Tidak jauh dari mereka bersandar, prajurit Prusia tengah menanti kedatangan mereka. Mereka mengenakan pakaian perang berwarna putih berlambang salib hitam di dada mereka. Formasinya terlihat lengkap. Para pemanah tampak siaga di baris depan. Di belakangnya berjejer pasukan pembawa tombak, pedang, dan sisanya adalah pasukan berkuda. Alat-alat pelontar batu dan meriam laras panjang pun terlihat di antara mereka.

Berwald sama sekali tidak gentar dengan kekuatan pasukan Prusia. Dia yakin dan percaya pada kekuatannya sendiri. Kapal-kapal perangnya sudah mulai merapat, para prajurit juga sudah turun ke pantai. Mereka bergerak maju dan mulai mendekati pasukan Prusia. Belum ada perintah menyerang dari Berwald, pasukan Swedia dan Denmark tetap bersiaga pada posisi masing-masing. Sambil memperhatikan pasukannya bersiap, Berwald kemudian maju seorang diri ke tengah medan perang. Di hadapannya, seorang ksatria Prusia juga maju menghampirinya. Rambutnya perak dan matanya berkilat berwarna merah.

"Kau pemimpin pasukan Swedia dan Denmark? Siapa namamu?" tanya ksatria itu.

"Berwald Oxenstierna," jawab Berwald tegas.

"Rajamu membawa pesan khusus untuk kami, Herr Oxenstierna?"

"Serahkan Pomerania pada Kerajaan Swedia, maka kami akan mengampunimu."

Ksatria Prusia itu tertawa, "Kesesese~! Menyerahkan Pomerania yang kecil ini kepada kerajaanmu? Bah! Jangan buat aku tertawa, Herr Oxenstierna. Kau sedang berdiri di daratan Jerman. Dan daratan ini berada di bawah kekuasaan Kerajaan Prusia. Kau tidak punya hak atas apa pun di wilayah kami!"

"Kami akan menunjukkan kekuasaan kami di sini dengan memenangkan peperangan!" balas Berwald tegas.

"Baiklah, Swedish. Kita akan berperang. Buktikan kekuatanmu pada kami. Aku, Gilbert Beilschmidt, akan dengan senang hati menjadi lawan tandingmu."

Tidak ada kata-kata perpisahan, Berwald langsung bergegas kembali ke pasukannya dan bersiap memberi perintah perang. Dia bertemu Mathias dan Lucia yang sudah siaga dengan senjata mereka. Kedua mata birunya menatap mereka tajam. Dia berkata, "Sekarang, atau kita akan mati di sini sebagai pecundang!"

Mathias mengerti dan langsung menanggapi kata-kata Berwald dengan memberi perintah berperang pada pasukannya. "Serang mereka!" serunya lantang, dan pasukannya langsung bergerak maju ke medan laga.

Peperangan atas wilayah Pomenaria itu pun dimulai. Genderang dan terompet perang mulai dibunyikan, suaranya menggelegar sampai ke angkasa. Langit Jerman seketika menjadi sedikit kelabu. Seruan para prajurit kedua belah pihak pun tak kalah lantangnya, hingga menggetarkan siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Denting suara pedang, tombak, tameng, beradu di medan perang. Pertumpahan darah ini akan membuktikan siapa yang kuat dan yang berhak atas wilayah Pomerania.

Di sisi lain, Lucia dan pasukan berkudanya mengitari medan perang. Perempuan itu kemudian memberi perintah menyerang ketika mereka sudah sampai di barisan belakang prajurit Prusia. Dengan gagah berani, Lucia mengayun pedangnya dan melawan siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya. Tidak sedikit nyawa melayang di ujung mata pedangnya. Bercak darah terlihat membekas di gaunnya. "Masuk ke barisan perang! Kacaukan formasi pertahanan Prusia!" seru Lucia kepada prajuritnya. Mereka berkuda dan merangsek masuk ke formasi perang milik Prusia. Seketika kekacauan pun terjadi di sana. Segelintir orang yang dipimpin oleh Lucia bisa mengacaukan barisan besar tentara bersalib hitam itu.

"Lucy!" kemudian Lucia mendengar Mathias memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Mathias baru selesai menebas musuhnya dengan kapak besarnya. Dia mendengar Mathias berseru, "Aku akan mendampingimu sebentar lagi! Tetaplah berada di atas kudamu!"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Dia bergerak agak ke dalam medan perang untuk mencari keberadaan kakaknya. Di tengah kerusuhan ini, pandangan matanya kemudian tertuju pada laki-laki berpakaian tunic warna biru sedang berusaha menghalau musuh dengan pedang dan tamengnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Lucia melompat dari kudanya dan ikut berperang dengan kakaknya.

"Kau dikepung, Kak. Kau butuh bantuanku untuk melawan mereka!" kata Lucia sambil menghunus pedang dan bersandar di belakang punggung kakaknya.

"Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri, Lucia!" balas Berwald kemudian mengayun pedang dan menebas musuhnya. "Aku akan memenangkan peperangan ini! Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya!"

Dengan gigih, Berwald dan pasukannya terus memukul mundur pasukan Prusia. Lucia dengan setia mendampingi kakaknya melawan. Namun ketika mereka hampir berhasil mengacaukan formasi barisan depan dan tengah pertahanan Prusia, seorang prajurit berkuda dari pihak Prusia menancapkan tombak panjangnya ke pundak kiri Berwald. "Aaarrgh!" serunya melawan rasa sakit. Dia ambruk seketika ke tanah, pedang dan tamengnya terlepas dari tangannya. Dia berlutut dan mencengkeram pundaknya yang tertusuk tombak dan mengeluarkan darah. Lucia yang bertarung tidak jauh dari situ, menyadari teriakkan kakaknya dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Berwald! Tidak mungkin!" katanya kemudian ikut berlutut di dekat kakaknya.

"Uurgh…sudah jangan pedulikan aku, Lucia. lawan mereka, cepat…" jawab Berwald lirih.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu seperti ini, Kak!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pedulikan aku! Waktu kita tidak banyak, Lucia. Pomerania harus jatuh ke tangan Swedia. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata gagal! Ini perintah!"

"Berwald, aku mohon! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada lukamu!"

Lucia nyaris berurai air mata melihat keadaan kakaknya yang terluka parah. Dia mencoba menarik lepas tombak yang menancap di pundak kakaknya. Di saat itu juga, Mathias menghampiri mereka. Dia tampak terkejut melihat keadaan Berwald.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Lucy, bagaimana-"

"Matt," potong Lucia tiba-tiba. Perempuan itu kemudian berdiri dan menghunus pedangnya. Sorot matanya terlihat mengerikan. Dia menahan marah karena melihat kakaknya terluka. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat di gagang pedangnya. Dia berkata, "Bawa kakakku keluar dari medan perang. Sekarang."

"Hey, jangan bodoh, Lucy!" balas Mathias. Dia menarik tangan Lucia dan mencegahnya pergi, "Kau juga harus keluar dari medan perang. Biar aku yang meneruskan peperangan ini!"

"Peperangan ini milik kami, bangsa Swedia, Matt! Kau hanya membantu kami! Kau tidak berhak mengambil alih peperangan kami!" balas Lucia lebih lantang.

"Lucy! Dengarkan aku! Pasukan kita sudah terdesak, ruang gerak kita tidak cukup banyak. Baik pasukan kita maupun Prusia mulai kekurangan kekuatan. Tetapi lihatlah, kita tidak cukup kuat melawan mereka!"

"Aku akan melawan mereka! Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya sendirian! Kau pergilah dengan kakakku, Matt. Pastikan dia tetap hidup sampai aku kembali dari peperangan!"

"Lucy-"

"Lucia!" tiba-tiba Berwald berseru padanya. Lucia menatap kakaknya dengan tajam dan bersiap mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Mundur, beri perintah mundur pada pasukanmu."

Lucia menggeleng dan menjawab, "Maafkan aku, Kak. Kali ini aku tidak akan mendengar perintahmu. Kau boleh hukum aku kalau kita sudah menyelesaikan peperangan ini!"

Tidak lagi menghiraukan panggilan kakak dan tunangannya, Lucia melompat ke atas kudanya dan bergerak menyerang prajurit Prusia yang sedang memukul mundur pasukan Swedia dan Denmark. "Hiyaaah!" dia terus mengayun pedangnya, membunuh lawan-lawannya tanpa rasa takut dan ragu. Dia berperang penuh tekad, dia ingin membantu kakaknya memenuhi janjinya.

Memenangkan peperangan ini…

Mengakhiri peperangan ini…

Hidup dalam perdamaian…

"Demi negeriku! Kejayaan rajaku!" Lucia terus maju dengan kudanya. Namun sayangnya dia tidak cukup waspada dengan sekelilingnya. Seorang prajurit Prusia menjatuhkan kudanya dengan sekali tebasan pedang. Prajurit lain menusuk bagian belakang kudanya sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh berguling ke tanah.

"Ugh!" tubuh Lucia telungkup. Pedangnya terpental agak jauh darinya. 2 orang prajurit tadi langsung menyergap tubuhnya. Tetapi Lucia dengan sigap langsung menendang dan meninju keduanya dengan kuat. "Jangan sentuh!" serunya marah. Rambut dan pakaiannya menjadi sangat kotor terkena tanah. Nafasnya tersengal, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Ketika 2 orang prajurit itu hendak menyerangnya, Gilbert Beilschmidt datang dan menyuruh keduanya untuk pergi. Ksatria berambut perak itu berlutut dan berbicara pada Lucia, "Mereka yang menyebabkanmu jatuh?"

Lucia hanya menatapnya marah, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ksatria itu melanjutkan, "Pulanglah, Nona. Pulanglah ke negerimu karena peperangan akan kami menangkan."

"Tidak akan!" balas Lucia sambil menepis tangan Gilbert. "Peperangan ini belum berakhir! Kami masih bertahan!"

"Mau bertahan sampai seperti apa lagi, hah? Lihatlah pasukanmu, mereka sudah diambang keputusasaan. Kemenangan akan berpihak pada kami."

"Diam kau!" Lucia melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Gilbert, namun pukulannya meleset. Tangannya kemudian ditangkap oleh Gilbert dan tubuhnya ditidurkan ke tanah. Gilbert menekan paha perempuan itu dengan lututnya, mata merahnya menatap Lucia tajam. Dia berkata, "Kau prajurit pemberani. Ikutlah ke negaraku, Sayang. Aku bisa menjamin kehidupan yang lebih baik di sana."

"Lepaskan aku!" berontak Lucia.

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari peperangan ini, hah? Menyerahlah! Pulang ke negerimu atau kau ikut denganku!" bentak Gilbert.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

"Lucy!" ketika Lucia masih mencoba memberontak dari sergapan Gilbert, Mathias datang menyelamatkannya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat keemasan itu melayangkan kapak besarnya kepada Gilbert. Ksatria Prusia itu melompat menjauh, menghindari serangan Mathias. Pedangnya terhunus dan menangkis kapak besar milik Mathias.

"Jangan sentuh tunanganku!" seru Mathias.

"Wah, perempuan itu tunanganmu ternyata!" balas Gilbert sambil mendengus tertawa. "Baru sekarang aku melihat prajurit perempuan sangat pemberani seperti dia. Kalian sungguh beruntung memilikinya."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Sebutkan namamu!"

"Kau yang menantangku duluan, seharusnya kau duluan yang menyebut namamu!"

Gigi Mathias gemeretak menahan marah. Dia menjawab, "Mathias Kohler, dari Denmark."

"Aku memang melihat pasukan Denmark di antara barisan pasukan Swedia. Kalian diturunkan untuk membantu mereka? Atau karena kau adalah tunangan dari perempuan Swedia itu?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, keparat! Kau melukai Lucia sama dengan kau mencari mati!"

"Kesesese~! Romantis sekali bukan? Sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertunangan kini berperang bersama-sama di sebuah pertempuran yang sangat mematikan. Aku iri pada kalian. Maka itu aku ingin mengajak perempuan itu ke negeriku!"

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu! Lucy adalah tunanganku dan dia tidak akan ke mana-mana!"

Gilbert tertawa, "Aku ini ksatria hebat, kau bukan apa-apa di mataku!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Lucy, pergilah ke kapal dan temui kakakmu. Akan kuurus ksatria besar mulut ini!"

Lucia berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Dia meraih pedang dan tamengnya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan sakit. Tetapi Mathias masih harus berhadapan dengan ksatria Prusia itu. Dia ingin mendampingi Mathias sampai pertarungan berakhir.

Sampai semuanya berakhir…

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N WARNING : slight of adult scene!

* * *

Chapter 3

**Wellingsbuttel Manor, Hamburg – Post War**

Peperangan di wilayah Pomerania itu berakhir pada kemenangan bangsa Prusia. Para prajurit Swedia kini tertahan di Jerman, mereka belum diperbolehkan kembali ke Swedia karena ada perjanjian perdamaian yang harus mereka sepakati. Kedua belah pihak akan bertemu di Hamburg, membicarakan soal hasil peperangan dan kompensasi yang harus dibayar oleh Swedia sebagai tanda kekalahannya kepada Prusia. Tidak hanya sekedar penyerahan lahan Pomerania, tetapi ada hal lain yang harus mereka serahkan.

Berwald telah mengirim surat kepada rajanya mengenai hal ini. Dia tinggal menunggu perintah selanjutnya mengenai perjanjian perdamaian yang harus ditandatanganinya sebelum dia kembali ke Swedia. Di kastil ini, dia sebenarnya tidak dipenjara. Tetapi dia tetap dilarang bepergian atau melakukan kontak keluar dari sini. Dia mengirim surat pun karena sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang-orang Prusia. 3 hari sudah dia berada di Jerman, tidak sabar rasanya ingin bisa kembali ke Swedia.

Sementara itu di kamar lain, Lucia masih harus beristirahat karena dia mengalami cedera cukup parah di peperangan. Kaki kirinya terkilir, pundak dan lengan kanannya hampir patah karena jatuh dari kuda. Dia belum diperbolehkan beraktifitas sampai pulih benar. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Mathias dan Berwald. Dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana sementara dia berada di kamarnya.

Tok…tok…

"Siapa?" panggil Lucia.

Pintu kamar terbuka, masuklah ksatria Prusia berambut perak dan menghampirinya. Dia duduk di dekat tempat tidurnya. Lucia sontak meraih pedangnya dan bersiap untuk melawan jika dia berani berbuat sesuatu padanya.

"Kesesese~! Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun yang membahayakanmu, Nona," kata Gilbert santai. "Letakkan pedangmu. Kau masih sakit kan?"

"Keluar dari kamarku!" bentak Lucia.

"Keluar? Tapi ini rumahku, Sayang. Aku berhak melakukan apa pun yang kumau."

"Aku akan menebas lehermu!"

"Kau bisa lihat aku tidak membawa pedangku, dan tidak pula mengenakan pakaian perangku. Kau sudah 3 hari dirawat di sini. Aku cukup khawatir dengan keadaanmu, kau tahu?"

Lucia menatap Gilbert dengan tajam. Dia kemudian terkejut dengan penampilannya hari ini. Gilbert yang dikenalnya adalah seorang ksatria tangguh, membawa pedang dan tameng serta mengenakan pakaian perang berwarna putih dengan salib besar di dadanya. Namun kali ini dia melihat Gilbert mengenakan pakaian keagamaan berupa jubah kepasturan berwarna hitam dan kalung salib perak di lehernya. Aura yang dipancarkannya pun sangat berbeda. Seketika itu Lucia langsung menurunkan pedangnya. Jantungnya yang tadinya berdegup kencang kini sudah mulai terasa lebih tenang.

"Kau…seorang pendeta?" tanya Lucia ragu-ragu.

"Keseharianku memang beraktifitas di lingkungan gereja," jelas Gilbert. "Aku juga bukan orang yang sangat suci seperti kebanyakan pendeta gereja. Peperangan membuatku dekat dengan perbuatan dosa. Melukai orang, bahkan membunuh, adalah perbuatan yang dibenci oleh Tuhan."

"Selesai berperang, kau akan ke gereja dan memohon ampunan?"

"Yah, begitulah. Berpesta di atas penderitaan orang yang mengalami kekalahan perang tidaklah menyenangkan. Kami berdoa kepada Tuhan, memohon ampunan, dan memohon perlindungan bagi mereka yang kami kalahkan."

Sempat terdiam, Lucia kemudian berkata, "Kau sungguh berbeda, Herre Gilbert. Kau begitu haus akan peperangan dan kemenangan di medan perang. Sekarang, aku melihatmu jauh lebih damai."

"Kesesese~! Tidak selamanya seorang prajurit harus tampil beringas di kehidupan sehari-hari. Aku ini manusia, punya hati nurani. Aku tahu kapan aku harus bersikap sebagai prajurit, dan kapan aku harus bersikap sebagaimana orang baik."

"Kau menilai dirimu adalah orang baik, begitu?"

Gilbert belum mau menjawab. Dia tersenyum dan meredupkan pandangan matanya. Tangannya terjulur dan memegang dagu Lucia. Dia berkata, "Jika aku orang jahat, aku akan meninggalkanmu dan semua prajuritmu di medan perang."

Lucia mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Tinggalkan saja kami di medan perang. Kami tidak butuh pertolonganmu."

Mendengar ini, Gilbert tertawa dan menjawab, "Kau sungguh menarik perhatianku, Sayang! Sudah kuduga, kau bukan prajurit perempuan biasa! Kau sungguh pemberani, kau tahu itu?"

"Jika aku bukan seorang pemberani, aku tidak akan mau mengangkat senjata dan berperang denganmu, Prussia Riddare!"

"Tetapi peperangan itu sangat melelahkan, bukan? Bagi seorang wanita, peperangan adalah hal yang paling mereka hindari. Hati mereka sehalus sutera, aku khawatir peperangan bisa melukai perasaan mereka. Alasanku membiarkanmu hidup saat itu adalah karena aku tidak mau melukai perasaanmu."

"Lalu mengapa kau berani mengatakan ingin memilikiku sementara aku sudah punya tunangan?"

"Oh, aku jadi ingat soal itu," Gilbert kemudian menarik kursinya lebih dekat kepada Lucia. Dia menggenggam tangan perempuan itu dan berkata, "Menikahlah denganku."

Sontak Lucia melepaskan tangannya dari Gilbert dan menjawab, "Tidak mau! Aku akan menikah dengan Mathias!"

"Lalu mengapa kalian bertunangan jika hubungan kalian sudah sangat serius?"

"Berwald…maksudku, kakakku yang menyuruhku demikian."

"Berarti dia punya alasan, iya kan? Soal peperangan ini, kurasa."

"Jangan berbicara seakan kau tahu segalanya, Prussian Riddare!"

Mendengar Lucia sudah sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, Gilbert pun terdiam. Dia masih tersenyum menatap Lucia. Dia berkata, "Tidak menyenangkan, bukan? Menjalin hubungan dengan suatu alasan tertentu yang mungkin ini semua berada di luar kehendak kalian."

"Diamlah," kata Lucia. "Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu."

"Benar, dia tidak butuh pendapatmu, orang Prusia," tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka disela oleh Mathias yang kemudian datang ke kamar Lucia. Gilbert sontak berdiri dan berhadapan dengan orang Denmark itu.

"Sudah selesai perbincangan sore dengan para petinggi negeriku?" tanya Gilbert menyeringai.

"Menjauh dari tunanganku," jawab Mathias ketus.

"Aku hanya menjenguknya. Tidak boleh?"

"Ya, karena aku tidak mengizinkan siapa pun orang Prusia mendekati tunanganku. Terutama kau!"

Gilbert menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu. Dia berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian mau menjalani hubungan yang sangat rumit ini. Bertunangan, eh? Langsung menikah memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Aku akan menikahinya dan kau tidak usah ikut campur soal hubungan kami!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau dikomentari. Tapi paling tidak, aku bisa memberi satu nasihat kepada kalian sebelum aku meninggalkan kamar ini."

Tidak gentar menghadapi orang Denmark yang sedang murka ini, Gilbert menepuk bahunya dan berkata, "Kau harus meneguhkan keyakinanmu sampai di acara penandatanganan perjanjian perdamaian besok. Jika tidak, Nona Cantik itu akan menjadi milikku."

Sebelum Mathias berbuat macam-macam, Gilbert langsung menarik diri dan bersiap keluar dari kamar. "Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian," katanya kemudian pergi.

Kini tinggal Mathias dan Lucia saja di dalam kamar. Keduanya masih diliputi ketegangan. Mathas mengutuk Gilbert yang telah menjadikan suasana di kamar ini menjadi tegang. Keduanya harus berbicara, tetapi kecanggungan ini mengganggu mereka. Masih dikuasai amarahnya, Mathias kemudian berkata, "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Lucy?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Mathias, Lucia menjawab, "Dia tidak melakukan apa pun."

"Tidak mungkin, dia pasti melakukan sesuatu padamu. Buka bajumu."

"Apa? Matt kenapa-"

"Ini perintah! Berdiri dan buka bajumu sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mau, Matt! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku-"

Belum sempat Lucia meneruskan kata-katanya, Mathias keburu menarik Lucia dan memaksanya turun dari tempat tidur. Kaki Lucia yang terkilir terasa sakit saat harus berdiri di lantai yang dingin. Satu tangan Mathias mencengkeram tangan Lucia dengan kuat supaya dia tidak memberontak. Kemudian dia menarik keluar belati yang diselipkan di pinggangnya. Dengan cepat dia merobek bagian tengah pakaian Lucia.

"Kya! Mathias! Apa yang kau lakukan!" berontak Lucia. Tetapi laki-laki Denmark itu tidak menanggapinya. "Mathias, jangan!"

Belati Mathias merobek lapisan terdalam pakaian Lucia. Kini perempuan itu sepenuhnya telanjang di depannya. Mata birunya memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lucia gemetar menahan takut dan marah. Dia ingin sekali melawan, namun tatapan mata Mathias seakan menyuruhnya diam. Kedua pipinya merona, dia merasa darahnya mengalir naik ke wajahnya.

"Di mana menyentuhmu?" tanya Mathias, nadanya sedikit mengancam meski terdengar tenang.

Lucia hanya menggeleng dan tidak berani menjawab. Mathias mengangkat belatinya, diarahkan ke leher tunangannya. Ujung bilah besi itu kemudian digerakkan perlahan dari leher ke pundaknya. "Di mana, Lucy?" tanya Mathias sekali lagi.

"Urgh…dia…" perempuan Swedia itu kesulitan menjawab. Ujung bilah besi yang kini berada di depan dadanya sedikit menakutkannya. Seperti ada aliran listrik mengalir di tulang punggungnya. "Daguku…dia memegang daguku."

"Di mana lagi?" Mathias kini menurunkan belatinya ke perut Lucia.

"Ta-tanganku, dia menggenggam tanganku tapi tidak lama…"

Belati Mathias berhenti tepat di bawah pusar Lucia. Perempuan itu memejamkan mata dan menunduk menahan malu. Satu tangannya yang terbebas mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Mathias masih memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Hmph…" laki-laki Denmark itu kemudian melepas mantel bulu binatangnya, dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Lucia. "Aku ambilkan pakaian baru untukmu. Tunggu di situ."

Sambil merapatkan mantel bulu itu, Lucia duduk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak menyangka Mathias akan berbuat demikian padanya. Meski tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi saja dia ketakutan. Mereka belum menikah, mempunyai status bertunangan bukan berarti bisa saling terbuka secara fisik satu sama lain. Jika Berwald mengetahui hal ini, dia bisa murka. Mathias mungkin bisa dibunuhnya.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Berwald," kata Mathias kemudian sambil meletakkan baju terusan panjang berwarna hijau kepada Lucia. Dia sudah akan pergi, namun Lucia menarik tangannya dan mencegahnya. "Kenapa, Lucy?"

"Maukah kau membantuku memakaikan baju itu, Matt?" tanya Lucia meski masih menunduk ketakutan. "Kakiku sakit, tanganku sakit, aku tidak bisa bergerak banyak."

Sempat terdiam sejenak, Mathias pun berbalik lagi dan membantu Lucia memakai baju terusan berwarna hijau itu. Tidak ada satu kata pun terucap dari mulut masing-masing. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sampai Lucia selesai berpakaian. Mathias bahkan menyisir rambut panjang Lucia yang tadi sedikit berantakan.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan kembali lagi," kata Mathias sambil membelai wajah tunangannya.

"Aku mau ikut, Matt," kata Lucia. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakakku. Aku tidak suka sendirian di kamar ini."

"Kau masih belum bisa bergerak banyak, Lucy. Tunggulah, nanti kuajak Berwald kemari. Oh, jangan lupa mengunci pintu agar orang Prusia itu tidak sembarangan masuk ke sini."

"Tapi…" melihat Lucia seperti ini, Mathias tidak punya cara lain untuk menenangkannya kecuali dengan mencium bibirnya. Tidak lama dia menciumnya, kemudian dia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Lucy. Tunggulah, aku akan kembali lagi dengan Berwald."

-000-

Pagi hari, bangsal besar di Kastil Wellingsbuttle sudah dipersiapkan untuk acara penandatanganan perjanjian perdamaian antara Swedia dengan Prusia. Para petinggi militer Prusia masuk lebih dulu ke ruangan itu dan mengambil posisi tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Setelah semuanya siap, utusan dari Swedia pun dipersilakan masuk. Berwald memasuki ruangan berinterior baroque itu didampingi oleh Lucia dan Mathias. Tampak pula Gilbert di antara para petinggi militer Prusia. Dari posisinya duduk, dia bisa melihat Lucia yang berdiri di balik punggung kakaknya. Sementara Mathias melempar pandangan dingin kepadanya.

Seorang petinggi militer Prusia kemudian berdiri dan memulai pertemuan pagi ini. Pria berambut cokelat itu berkata, "Langsung saja, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi. Herr Oxenstierna, kemarilah untuk membaca poin-poin perjanjian yang sudah kita sepakati semalam."

Berwald maju ke tengah ruangan dan menghampiri sebuah meja kayu yang di atasnya terdapat selembar kertas dan sebuah pena emas. Dengan teliti, dia membaca poin-poin perjanjian yang akan dia tandatangani selanjutnya. Penyerahan wilayah Pomerania kepada Prusia adalah poin pertama yang harus disetujui. Kedua, Swedia harus membayar segala kerugian peperangan. Nominalnya pun tertera di surat itu. Ketiga, selain membayar kerugian, Swedia harus memberikan upeti kepada kerajaan Prusia selama 3 tahun berturut-turut demi menjaga hubungan baik. Seingat Berwald, hanya ada 3 poin yang dibicarakan. Tetapi pada surat perjanjian, ada 1 poin lagi yang harus disetujui. Ini membuat Berwald menjadi enggan menandatanganinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" gumam Berwald.

"Ada apa, Herr Oxenstierna?" tanya pejabat militer Prusia itu kepadanya.

"Komplimen? Apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti, kita tidak membahas ini semalam kan?"

"Oh, soal komplimen sebenarnya sudah kita bicarakan. Malam itu, Herr Beilschmidt yang mengajukannya."

Gilbert lalu maju dan berdiri di samping pimpinannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia menunjuk kepada Lucia dan berkata, "Aku akan menikahi perempuan itu."

-to be continue-

* * *

Riddare : Ksatria (bahasa Swedia)

Chapter 4 coming up next!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Treaty of Hamburg, Wellingsbuttel Manor – Post War**

"Aku akan menikahi perempuan itu…"

Perkataan Gilbert barusan langsung mendapatkan reaksi cukup cepat dari Berwald. Dia membuang pena emas yang akan dipakai untuk menandatangani surat dan menghunus pedangnya. Seketika itu, beberapa orang prajurit Prusia langsung menyergapnya, mencegah dia bertindak lebih. Reaksi serupa pun dilakukan oleh Mathias. Dia juga sudah siap menghunus pedangnya, namun orang-orang Prusia langsung mencegahnya.

"Tsk! Mengapa kau membuang penanya sih?" gerutu Gilbert kemudian mengambil pena emas itu dan kembali berhadapan dengan Berwald. Kedua mata merahnya menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam. Dia menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku akan menikahi adikmu, Herr Oxenstierna."

"Aku tidak pernah setuju soal itu, Beilschmidt!" bantah Berwald. "Komplimen, katamu? Omong kosong! Kau tidak menyebutkan apa pun soal itu!"

"Semua orang yang berada di pertemuan malam itu masih ingat dengan semua poin yang harus kau setujui. Mereka saksinya, benar? Bahkan orang Denmark itu pun tahu."

"Tetapi kau tidak menyebutkan penjelasan dari komplimen itu, sialan! Jangan libatkan adikku dalam urusan ini!"

"Oh, lalu mengapa kau melibatkan dia dalam peperangan ini, Herr Oxenstierna?"

Suasana pertemuan pagi itu menjadi sangat tegang. Beberapa prajurit Prusia mulai bersiaga di dalam ruangan, para pejabat militer lain pun juga sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka. Gilbert melanjutkan, "Peperangan ini sungguh melelahkanmu, bukan? Kau ingin hidup damai tanpa ada peperangan, iya kan? Hal yang sama juga diharapkan oleh adikmu. Mengapa pula kau harus melibatkan dia dalam peperangan?"

"Kami adalah prajurit," jawab Berwald tegas. "Kami terlahir sebagai pejuang. Kami harus berperang sampai titik darah penghabisan kami."

"Untuk siapa kalian berperang? Rajamu? Negerimu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Prussian Raddire!"

Entah apa yang mendorong Gilbert meraih tangan Berwald dan membantingnya ke meja. Kemudian dengan cepat dia menghunus pedangnya dan menghujamkannya ke punggung tangan orang Swedia itu. Tusukannya menembus hingga ke meja, menyebabkan Berwald tidak bisa bergerak.

"Berwald!" seru Lucia terkejut melihat kakaknya dilukai.

"Kurang ajar, kau orang Prusia!" begitu pula Mathias yang masih disergap oleh prajurit Prusia.

Gilbert menyuruh prajuritnya menyingkirkan surat perjanjian itu supaya tidak terkena darah Berwald. Dia lalu berkata, "Jangan membuatku kehilangan kesabaran dan akal sehatku, Herr Oxenstierna. Kita selesaikan semua urusan ini lalu kau bisa kembali ke negerimu tanpa ada hutang suatu apa pun."

"Cih! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pulang dengan tenang?!" tukas Berwald marah.

"Akan kuulangi lagi. Poin ke 4, soal komplimen, aku ingin menikahi adikmu."

"Dia akan menikah dengan Mathias!"

"Kau sungguh akan membiarkan adikmu menikah dengan orang Denmark itu? Menjalin hubungan di bawah suatu kondisi tertentu sungguh tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu? Apa kau memikirkan perasaan adikmu sebelum menjodohkannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu-Aaargh!" Berwald menjerit karena tiba-tiba Gilbert menekan pedangnya yang sudah menancap ke tangannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau mau menolak, Herr Oxenstierna?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menolak?"

Gilbert menyeringai tajam kepada Berwald. Dia lalu berkata, "Surat perjanjian itu akan kami hapus. Sebagai gantinya, kami menginginkan rajamu tunduk kepada raja kami. Semua wilayah yang kau miliki, baik itu di daratan Skadinavia maupun yang di luarnya, harus diserahkan kepada kami."

"Dengan kata lain, kau akan menyerang kami? Menyerang Swedia secara langsung?"

"Tidak harus berperang juga bisa, asalkan rajamu setuju untuk tunduk kepada kami. Rajamu tidak harus membayar biaya perang. Tetapi kaulah yang akan membayarnya. Dengan bekerja di bawah perintahku."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Adikmu dan orang Denmark itu akan tetap menikah. Mereka akan kembali ke negeri mereka, tetapi kau akan tetap berada di sini. Kau bekerja untukku, untuk negeri ini juga."

"Uurgh…aku harus membicarakan hal ini kepada mereka."

"Aku bukan orang yang sabar, Herr Oxenstierna. Aku ingin keputusan itu kau ambil sekarang. Kau tandatangani Treaty of Hamburg, atau kau menyetujui rajamu tunduk kepada kami."

"Herre Gilbert, izinkan aku bicara dengannya!" Lucia tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka. Dia juga disergap oleh 2 orang prajurit Prusia. Gilbert memberi isyarat kepada prajuritnya untk menyingkir. Perempuan itu kemudian menghampiri kakaknya. Dengan tenaga seadanya, dia menarik lepas pedang yang menancap di punggung tangannya.

"Berwald…" Lucia mencoba menenangkan kakaknya.

"Lucia…aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka…" ucap Berwald lirih dan sedikit terbata.

"Dengarkan aku, Kak. Demi kehormatanmu, demi negeri kita, aku akan melakukan apa pun."

"Tidak, Lucia. Aku tidak setuju!"

"Tapi aku juga tidak mau melihatmu harus merendah di depan prajurit Prusia itu, Kak!" tukas Lucia sambil menahan tangisnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan mengarahkan padangan matanya kepada Gilbert. Dia berkata dengan tegas, "Kami akan menandatangani Treaty of Hamburg!"

"Lucy!" protes Mathias menanggapi kata-kata Lucia. "Apa yang-"

"Aku akan bicara denganmu nanti, Mathias!" tukas Lucia cepat sebelum ada protes lain dari tunangannya itu. Dia kembali beralih kepada Gilbert, "Seperti yang kubilang barusan, kami akan menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian itu. Dari poin pertama sampai terakhir, telah kami sepakati."

"Kau tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katamu, Nona?" tanya Gilbert.

"Aku seorang prajurit. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, Herre Gilbert."

Mendengar ini, Gilbert tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia menoleh kepada para pimpinan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka mengangguk setuju, dan dia menjadi bertambah senang. Dia berkata, "Pertemuan ini mencapai kesepakatan mutlak. Tidak ada lagi pengulangan, tidak ada lagi penolakan, semuanya telah disepakati. Jika ada pembicaraan di luar kesepakatan ini, kita bahas setelah makan siang nanti."

-000-

Di sebuah ruangan tersendiri, Lucia memilih untuk tidak berbicara dengan siapa pun termasuk kakaknya dan tunangannya. Dia tahu keputusannya mengundang protes dari keduanya. Tetapi jika dia tidak membantu kakaknya memutuskan, persoalan ini akan semakin rumit. Tidak akan ada kesepakatan atau jalan keluar yang dipilih. Kehormatan negerinya dipertaruhkan di ujung goresan pena emas. Semua orang di pertemuan itu menjadi saksinya. Berwald, sambil menahan rasa sakit di tangannya yang ditusuk pedang Gilbert, harus menandatangani surat itu.

Dok…dok…dok!

"Buka pintunya, Lucy!" Mathias menggedor keras pintunya sambil memanggil namanya. Mau tidak mau, Lucia harus berbicara dengannya. Mereka pasti akan terlibat pertengkaran hebat.

Dia kemudian memberanikan diri membuka pintu, mengizinkan tunangannya masuk. Mathias terlihat sangat murka. Satu tangannya mengurut-urut keningnya karena nyaris pusing mendengar keputusan akhir pertemuan tadi.

"Mathias…" panggil Lucia.

"Katakan padaku, Lucy," ujar Mathias gusar. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?"

Lucia gemetar menahan takut. Kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia menjawab, "Aku minta maaf, Matt. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan hubungan yang sedang kita jalankan sekarang. Tetapi kehormatan negeriku dan kakakku sedang dipertaruhkan."

"Sedari awal kau memang hanya memikirkan kakakmu, dan tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun untuk memikirkanku. Kau melakukan semua ini demi kakakmu, demi negerimu. Lalu bagaimana denganku, Lucy?!"

"Dengar dulu, Matt-"

"Kakakmu meminta bantuan pasukan dari Denmark supaya bisa berperang melawan pasukan Prusia di wilayah kecil kalian di daratan Jerman ini! Pada kenyataannya, kita kalah perang. Apa yang dilakukan oleh raja kalian sekarang? Apakah dia memikirkanmu? Harga diri kakakmu? Kehormatan kalian? Hubungan kita, Lucy?"

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa melihat harga diri kakakku direndahkan seperti itu, Mathias! Kau boleh menyalahkanku, membenciku, mencaciku, tetapi tidak untuk kakakku! Aku yang patut disalahkan, bukan Berwald!"

"Ya, aku menyalahkanmu karena kau sudah mengacaukan hubungan kita, Lucy! Aku mencintaimu lahir batin, aku sungguh ingin membina hubungan baik denganmu. Sejak kita menjelajah bersama-sama ke dunia timur, aku sudah menyatakan perasaan tulusku padamu. Aku maklumi mengapa Berwald masih mencegahku. Kita masih sangat muda waktu itu. Mengapa aku bersikeras ingin menikahimu secepat mungkin? Karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!"

"Maka itu, aku minta maaf, Mathias! Sungguh…"

Lucia berlutut di depan Mathias, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air matanya yang tidak bisa lagi dibendungnya. Dia sadar sepenuhnya kalau dia bersalah. Dia siap dihukum jika perlu. Dia telah melukai perasaan tunangannya dengan berani mengambil keputusan untuk tetap mengikuti perjanjian perdamaian itu. Dia tidak akan menikah dengan Mathias, melainkan dengan Gilbert.

"Aku tanya padamu, Lucy," Mathias kemudian berjalan mendekati Lucia. Dia ikut berlutut di depannya, memegang bahunya dan berkata, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Mathias…" gumam Lucia sambil mencoba menegakkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku? Sejak kita saling mengenal di masa lalu, apa kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku?"

"Aku…aku…"

Kedua mata biru laki-laki itu menatap dalam kedua mata Lucia. Dia berkata, "Apakah rasa cintamu padaku masih kalah dengan cintamu kepada kakakmu, Lucy?"

Lucia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Mathias nyaris kehilangan kesabaran dan dia mengguncang bahu Lucia sambil membentaknya, "Jawab pertanyaanku! Jangan diam saja, Lucy!"

Dikuasai amarahnya, Mathias menarik tubuh Lucia dan dijatuhkan ke sofa. Dia menyergapnya, mencengkeram kedua tangan perempuan itu hingga tidak bisa bergerak. "Tunggu dulu, Mathias!" protes Lucia. Tetapi tatapan mata laki-laki itu menyuruhnya diam. Dia seakan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Jangan buat aku kehilangan kesabaranku, Lucy," kata Mathias geram. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku ingin melanjutkan hidupku bersamamu. Lalu mengapa hal ini harus terjadi dan mengakhiri segalanya?"

"Aku minta maaf, Mathias," jawab Lucia sedikit ketakutan. "Aku juga…sungguh mencintaimu. Maka itu, maafkan aku…"

"Mengapa kau ingin kita berakhir seperti ini, Lucy? Mengapa kita harus menyerah kepada keadaan?"

"Mathias, dengarkan aku. Err…bisakah kita duduk berhadapan dan membahas semua ini baik-baik?"

Melihat Lucia menatapnya cemas, Mathias pun akhirnya mengalah. Dia melepas cengkeraman tangannya dari Lucia dan kini keduanya duduk berhadapan. Lucia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dan mencoba berbicara, "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena masih ada yang ingin kuperjuangkan, Mathias."

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau perjuangkan, Sayang? Kau sudah melewati begitu banyak peperangan. Kau sudah sangat lelah. Setelah kita menikah, aku akan menjauhkanmu dari peperangan. Aku janji!"

"Tidak, Matt. Bukan peperangan itu yang aku maksud. Aku teringat dengan kata-kata Herre Gilbert di pertemuan tadi. Untuk apa kita berperang? Untuk siapa kita berkorban? Aku menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Aku masih harus berjuang demi masa depan yang menungguku di sana."

"Apakah kau tidak mau menjemput masa depanmu bersamaku, Lucy? Apakah aku kurang mampu?"

"Aku sungguh bahagia bisa melewati segala hal bersamamu, dari masa lalu sampai sekarang. Namun kita harus menemui sebuah kenyataan bahwa perjalanan akan berakhir di sini. Kau harus menempuh jalanmu sendiri, dan aku pun demikian. Peperanganku belum berakhir. Aku terlahir sebagai prajurit, maka aku harus berperang sampai maut menjemputku."

"Lucy…tidak mungkin…"

"Aku ingin memperjuangkan kehormatan keluargaku, Matt. Oxenstierna tidak lagi mempunyai anggota keluarga kecuali aku dan Berwald. Aku ingin kakakku hidup dalam perdamaian. Dia sudah lelah berperang."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Lucia tersenyum, dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajah tunangannya. Air mata kembali berlinang dan membasahi wajahnya. Dia berkata, "Aku harus melanjutkan perjuangan kakakku, Matt. Kau juga, mempunyai perjuangan sendiri yang harus dilanjutkan. Aku tidak bisa mendampingimu. Aku bukanlah orang yang terbaik untukmu. Kau layak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Kau akan menemukannya, suatu saat nanti."

"Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, Lucy. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan orang lain yang bisa membahagiakanku?"

"Aku pun tidak mudah melupakanmu, Mathias. Kebahagiaan yang kudapat darimu sudah melebihi dari kecukupan."

"Apa kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan bersama ksatria Prusia itu? Apa dia bisa membuatmu bahagia sebagaimana aku membahagiakanmu?"

"Aku berjanji akan terus menjadi orang yang berbahagia. Sesulit apa pun keadaan yang kuhadapi nanti, aku akan terus berbahagia. Aku janji akan tersenyum di atas segala masa sulitku. Kau juga, harus bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Mathias."

"Uurgh…mengapa harus begini menyakitkan? Lucy…Sayang…" Mathias merengkuh Lucia dalam dekapannya. Dia berkali-kali berbisik di telinga tunangannya, bahwa dia sangat mencintainya. Berat rasanya harus mengakhiri hubungan ini begitu cepat. Mereka akan menikah, akan menemukan kebahagiaan bersama, dan menjemput masa depan yang sudah menunggu mereka. Tetapi mereka harus menyerah pada keadaan. Mathias mau tidak mau harus menghormati keputusan Lucia.

"Aku sungguh tidak rela, Lucy," kata Mathias lirih, dia mengeratkan dekapannya. "Berwald pun pasti merasakan yang sama denganku. Dia begitu menyayangimu. Dia pun masih enggan memberi izin kepada kita untuk menikah, iya kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu…" jawab Lucia.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu sekarang? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa untukmu sebelum nantinya kita terpisah?"

Belum sempat Lucia menjawab, Mathias langsung mencium bibirnya. Tangan Mathias kembali menggenggam tangannya, perlahan dia didorong berbaring di sofa. Ciuman mereka begitu dalam hingga lidah mereka bertemu. Dia mendekap Mathias erat, seakan tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman ini begitu cepat. Air matanya tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Perasaan dalam hatinya begitu bergejolak. Dia ingin melawan segala ketakutan dan keraguan yang menguasai dirinya. Dia sungguh mencintai Mathias. Meski pertunangan mereka juga karena sebuah syarat, perasaan mereka pun sebenarnya tidak berubah.

Perjuangan Lucia belum berakhir sampai di sini. Memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Mathias pun sudah merupakan pengorbanan terbesarnya. Mampukah dia melanjutkan perjuangannya? Apakah dia akan melakukan pengorbanan yang lebih besar dari ini?

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : Sekali lagi, maaf banget kalo semua karakter yang ada di sini OOC parah banget. Chapter 5 coming up next!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Pomerania City Port – 2 days later**

Lucia akhirnya resmi menikah dengan Gilbert. Tidak ada upacara resmi atau perayaan besar-besaran. Sebuah gereja di kota Hamburg yang menjadi saksi pernikahan sederhana mereka. Di depan penghulu, mereka hanya mengucap janji suci dan tukar cincin. Setelahnya, tidak ada prosesi lainnya. Pernikahan ini sempat diperdebatkan oleh Berwald. Bukan soal pernikahannya, melainkan waktunya yang terlalu cepat. Berwald bersikeras ingin membawa Lucia pulang ke Swedia lebih dulu, begitu pula dengan Mathias. Mereka perlu mempersiapkan segalanya di sana. Berwald pun lebih memilih pernikahan dilangsungkan di Swedia. Tetapi Gilbert menolak semua itu. Dia ingin Lucia tetap berada di Jerman, tidak boleh pulang ke negerinya kecuali untuk keadaan tertentu. Jika Jerman sedang dalam kondisi darurat militer atau darurat bencana, Lucia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Kemudian dia harus kembali lagi ke Jerman jika situasi sudah kondusif.

Di pelabuhan kota, Berwald sedang mempersiapkan diri kembali ke Swedia bersama Mathias. Pasukan mereka sudah kembali sehari setelah Treaty of Hamburg disepakati. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tinggal untuk mengawal keberangkatan mereka menyeberangi laut Baltic yang dingin. Lucia dan Gilbert ada di sana, mereka mengantar Berwald dan Mathias sampai jangkar kapal mereka dinaikkan.

"Perbekalan sudah siap, kami tinggal menunggu perintah dari Anda, Herre Kohler," kata seorang prajurit melaporkan persiapan kapal kepada Mathias.

"Sebentar lagi aku dan Berwald akan bergabung dengan kalian. Tunggulah sebentar lagi," perintahnya. Prajurit itu kemudian pergi naik ke kapal. Mathias lalu memanggil Berwald, "Hey, Berwald. Ayo naik!"

Berwald menoleh dan hanya mengangkat tangan sebagai jawaban. Dia menyuruh Mathias menunggunya sebentar. Dia masih ingin berbicara dengan Lucia dan Gilbert. Banyak hal yang ingin disampaikannya sebelum dia meninggalkan daratan Jerman. Terutama untuk adiknya.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar memegang kata-katamu, Gilbert. Jaga adikku baik-baik. Jika sampai terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, maka aku-"

"Ya ya, aku mengerti, Herr Oxenstierna," potong Gilbert sambil tertawa. "Aku seorang prajurit, aku memegang teguh kata-kataku. Lucia akan hidup aman di Jerman."

"Lucia," kata Berwald kemudian kepada adiknya. "Jangan lupa untuk menulis surat kepadaku."

"Iya, Kak," jawab Lucia. "Aku akan menulis surat padamu setiap minggu, juga kepada Mathias."

Ketika Berwald menoleh ke arah kapal, dia melihat Mathias berjalan turun dari sana dan menghampirinya. Laki-laki Denmark itu menatap Lucia sedikit cemas. Dia berkata, "Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja, Lucy."

"Iya, Matt," balas Lucia sambil menarik rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Angin di pelabuhan sedikit mengacaukan rambutnya.

"Oh ya, cincin pertunangan itu, sebaiknya kau simpan saja."

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya kembali, Matt? Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu."

"Dengan menyimpannya, kau akan tetap mengingatku. Meski kita bukan lagi pasangan kekasih."

Mathias ingin sekali memeluk Lucia sekali lagi. Sekedar mencium keningnya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Tetapi dia melirik ke arah Gilbert yang sedang memperhatikannya. Laki-laki berambut perak itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Ada apa, Herr Kohler?"

"Menurutmu kau adalah orang yang bisa membahagiakan Lucy, Prussian Raddire? Meski kalian sudah menikah, aku merasa perlu tahu apakah Lucy layak berbahagia dengan orang sepertimu."

Sekali lagi Gilbert tertawa, "Kesesese~! Aku ini orang baik, kau tahu? Tanya saja pada Lucia."

"Orang baik pun belum tentu bisa menjadi yang terbaik."

"Akan kubuktikan padamu, Danish. Aku akan membahagiakannya."

"Herre Beilschmidt, err…bolehkah aku mencium keningnya? Sebagai tanda perpisahan."

Gilbert tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia menjawab, "Aku rasa Lucia tidak keberatan."

Mathias menatap Lucia dengan penuh harap. Kedua mata biru mereka saling bertemu. Jauh di lubuk hati laki-laki Denmark itu, dia masih sangat mencintai Lucia. Dan dia berharap Lucia pun masih menyimpan sedikit perasaan itu padanya. "Sampai nanti, Sayang," katanya kemudian mencium kening Lucia.

"Mathias..." ketika Lucia hendak meraih tangan Mathias, laki-laki itu sudah keburu pergi menuju kapal. Nampaknya mereka memang harus bisa terus berjalan tanpa melihat kembali ke belakang. Perasaan mereka akan dikubur dalam-dalam, berharap tidak akan pernah lagi terangkat ke permukaan.

"Aku akan bicara pada Mathias nanti," kata Berwald mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

"Berwald…"

"Ya, Lucia?"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan perempuan itu terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Berjuta perasaan bergejolak di dalam dirinya, seakan mau meledakkan dadanya. Dia tertunduk, bahunya gemetar, rahangnya gemeretak. "Maafkan aku…" ucapnya lirih.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Lucia. Kau akan meniti kehidupan yang baru. Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak akan pernah bisa diulang."

"Ya…kau benar, Kak…"

"Lucia, dengarkan aku untuk terakhir kalinya. Lihatlah kemari."

Lucia mencoba menegakkan wajahnya dan menatap kakaknya. Kedua mata biru mereka bertemu, emosinya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Berwald berkata, "Tidak ada air mata untuk para prajurit, kecuali air mata kebahagiaan dan kemenangan. Kau mengerti?"

"Kakak…"

"Jawabanmu?"

Layaknya seorang prajurit yang menerima perintah dari pimpinannya, Lucia langsung memberi sikap hormat kepada kakaknya dan menjawab dengan tegas, "Ja, Min Herre!"

Berwald tidak mengatakan atau melakukan apa pun lagi setelah mengatakan itu kepada adiknya. Dia menurunkan topinya, menghalau sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Dia berbalik dan pergi ke kapal. Jangkarnya sudah diangkat, seorang prajurit berseru memberitahu bahwa kapal akan segera berlayar. Baik Berwald maupun Mathias tidak melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Lucia dan Gilbert, tidak pula membalikkan badan sekedar melihat mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Kapal besar itu mulai bergerak menjauh dari pelabuhan.

"Lucia," kata Gilbert kemudian membuyarkan lamunan Lucia yang masih menatap jauh kapal layar itu. "Kau sungguh perempuan yang sangat beruntung. Mempunyai seorang kakak yang begitu sayang padamu, juga kekasih yang sangat mencintaimu."

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu, Gilbert?" tanya Lucia sambil menoleh menatapnya.

"Aku telah menjadi suamimu, aku sudah resmi memilikimu. Butuh perjuangan besar untuk bisa mendapatkanmu. Tugasku berikutnya adalah aku harus bisa melampaui mereka. Aku harus memberikan lebih dari segala hal yang telah mereka berikan padamu."

Mendengar Gilbert berkata serius dan sungguh-sungguh, hati Lucia sedikit tersentuh. Dia melihat Gilbert yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sorot matanya meredup dan raut wajahnya begitu serius. "Cobalah…" kata Lucia tegas.

"Hm?"

"Cobalah, tunjukkan padaku, Gilbert."

Gilbert tertawa ringan dan berkata, "Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku ini ksatria hebat! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu! Aku akan menunjukkan yang terbaik padamu. Nah, ayo kita pulang. Saatnya berkemas."

"Berkemas? Memangnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumahku di Brandenburg. Kau harus kenal dengan keluargaku…"

-000-

**Cecilienhof Mansion, Brandenburg**

Rumah tempat tinggal Gilbert dulunya adalah markas besar Ksatria Teutonic. Sebelum berperang, para ksatria salib hitam itu berkumpul lebih dulu di sana untuk membahas strategi perang dan lainnya. Karena kekuasaan Prusia semakin luas, para ksatria pun sudah berpencar ke seluruh negeri. Kastil ini pun akhirnya dihuni oleh Gilbert dan adiknya, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Gilbert tiba di rumahnya setelah menempuh perjalanan 2 jam bersama Lucia. Dia sangat rindu dengan adiknya. Cukup lama juga dia tidak pulang ke rumah karena disibukkan dengan tugas negara. Biasanya dia akan pulang dari medan perang sendirian. Kali ini, dia ditemani istrinya. Dia sungguh tidak sabar ingin mengenalkan Lucia kepada adiknya. Begitu tiba di halaman rumah, saat sedang menurunkan barang-barangnya dari kereta, dia melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka dan Ludwig sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Bruder!" seru Ludwig kemudian memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

"Whoa! Ludwig, kau sudah besar!" balas Gilbert sambil memeluk Ludwig. Dia kemudian melihat adiknya yang kini sudah sama tingginya dengan dia. "Demi Tuhan, aku sungguh terkejut dengan perkembanganmu, Ludwig. Dulu kau kecil sekali, kau ingat? Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, bahkan tinggimu hampir melewati kepalaku! Kau sehat? Madam Bertha memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?"

"Jangan khawatir, Kak. Madam Bertha memperlakukanku dengan baik. Aku tidak pernah merasa kekurangan selama kau tinggal. Oh, ngomong-ngomong…" pandangan Ludwig kemudian tertuju kepada Lucia yang sedang merapikan mantel panjangnya berwarna biru. "Siapa nona cantik ini, Kak?"

"Aku baru akan mengenalkannya padamu, Ludwig. Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sambil minum teh? Kau tidak rindu dengan kakakmu, hah? Ayo kita masuk dulu!" jawab Gilbert bersemangat. Ketiganya pun berjalan bersama-sama memasuki rumah.

Di rumah ini, tinggal pula seorang pengurus rumah bernama Bertha. Wanita paruh baya itu sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan tuannya. Gilbert tidak ragu mengecup pipi wanita itu sambil berkata, "Terima kasih telah menjaga adikku dengan baik, Madam. Maaf kalau aku telah merepotkanmu."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Tuan Besar," kata Bertha. "Bisa melayani Anda dan Tuan Muda Ludwig sudah merupakan kebanggaan untuk saya."

"Oh ya, tolong bawakan teh ke ruang tengah, Madam. Sekalian nanti aku kenalkan kau kepada Lucia."

"Perempuan berambut panjang itu maksud Anda, Tuan Besar?"

Gilbert hanya menjawab dengan sekali anggukan. Tidak ingin membuat tuannya menunggu lebih lama, Bertha segera menyiapkan teh dan dibawa ke ruang tengah. Gilbert duduk di sana bersama Lucia dan adiknya.

"Ludwig, aku ingin mengenalkan perempuan ini padamu," kata Gilbert kemudian meraih tangan Lucia dan menggenggamnya erat. "Dia istriku. Namanya Lucia Oxenstierna."

"Istrimu?" tanya Ludwig diselingi tawa. "Kau jahat sekali, Kak! Sudah menikah tetapi tidak mengundangku dalam acara pernikahanmu."

"Kesesese~! Banyak hal yang terjadi di Hamburg, maka itu aku tidak sempat mengabari siapa pun tentang pernikahanku. Lagipula, tidak ada perayaan besar-besaran. Secepat mungkin aku pulang dan ingin merayakan kebahagiaan ini di rumah."

Ludwig mendengus tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. Dia berkata, "Kau membuat cemas semua orang di rumah, juga tetangga kita karena tidak pulang dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama. Sekarang kau pulang dan membawa istri. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti…"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Lucia. Dia berkata, "Salam kenal, namaku Ludwig Beilschmidt. Selamat datang di Cecilienhof."

"Lucia Oxenstierna, dari Swedia," balas Lucia.

"Swedia? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai di Jerman?"

"Gilbert mungkin bisa menceritakannya."

Setelah meminum sedikit tehnya, Gilbert kemudian mulai menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi ketika dia bertugas di Hamburg. Mulai dari peperangan di pantai Pomerania, Treaty of Hamburg, sampai ke pernikahannya dengan Lucia yang sedikit rumit. Ludwig sempat ingin memarahi Gilbert karena lancang merebut tunangan orang untuk dijadikan istrinya. Wajar saja jika pihak Swedia dan Denmark tidak ingin menandatangani surat perjanjian perdamaian itu.

"Tapi kita menang, Ludwig. Perjanjian perdamaian juga telah ditandatangani. Kedua belah pihak, baik Prusia maupun Swedia-Denmark, telah menyepakati semuanya," jelas Gilbert. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat puas.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Kak…" gumam Ludwig. "Yah, kalian sudah menikah sekarang. Nona Lucia pun tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ini. Aku doakan semoga kalian bahagia, bisa membangun rumah tangga dengan akur."

"Terima kasih, Adikku sayang. Oh ya! Aku ingin kau pergi ke rumah Roderich, Ludwig. Ajak dia dan istrinya untuk makan malam di rumah. Aku ingin merayakan kepulanganku."

"Juga mengabarkan hal super mengejutkan ini kepada mereka. Haah…siap-siap saja, Kak. Roderich dan Eliza bisa menceramahimu semalam suntuk."

Gilbert tertawa, "Kau ini kenapa sih, Ludwig? Kau khawatir aku tidak bisa membahagiakan Nona Cantik dari Swedia ini, hah? Kau bisa tanya Lucia, betapa seriusnya aku ingin menikah dengannya."

"Meski serius, paling tidak kau harus memikirkan perasaannya, Kak. Nona Lucia, apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

Lucia melirik Gilbert, kemudian mengarah pada Ludwig. Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku sudah yakin, Herre Ludwig. Keputusan ini kuambil setelah kupikirkan dengan baik."

Ludwig pun membalas senyuman Lucia dan berkata, "Sekali lagi, selamat. Semoga kalian berbahagia."

Pertemuan sore itu telah berakhir. Ludwig memohon diri untuk pergi ke rumah Roderich Edelstein dan istrinya, Elizaveta Hedervary, memberitahu mereka mengenai kepulangan Gilbert dan pernikahannya dengan Lucia. Sementara itu, Lucia diajak oleh suaminya berkeliling rumah sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mereka tiba di kamar tidur Gilbert.

"Aku suka rumahmu," kata Lucia kemudian duduk di tempat tidur.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka," kata Gilbert. "Di rumah ini, para leluhur bangsa Prusia sering mengadakan pertemuan sebelum dan sesudah perang. Setelah mereka berpencar dan hidup masing-masing, rumah ini diberikan kepadaku."

"Dan aku juga suka kepada adikmu."

"Oh ya, adikku itu memang manis. Hehehehe…"

"Dia sepertinya jauh lebih dewasa darimu, Gilbert," goda Lucia.

"Hey, kau ini bicara apa, Sayang? Dia bisa sedewasa itu karena aku yang mendidiknya!"

"Kau sudah terlibat dengan begitu banyak peperangan sehingga lupa untuk pulang ke rumah. Benarkah begitu?"

Melihat Lucia menatapnya sedikit cemas, Gilbert merangkul pundaknya demi menenangkannya. Dia kemudian berkata, "Kita berada di sebuah masa di mana peperangan masih diperlukan, Lucia. Negeriku, negerimu, negeri mana pun di dunia ini masih perlu berperang demi memperluas kekuasaan dan mempertahankan kedaulatan. Kita yang sudah sering ikut berperang, pasti tahu betul bagaimana kehidupan di medan perang itu. Selain mengorbankan jiwa dan raga, kita pun harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang kita cintai."

Lucia jadi kembali teringat dengan kakaknya dan Mathias. Belum sehari mereka berpisah, Lucia mendadak sudah merindukan mereka. Dia akan mempunyai kehidupan yang baru, bersama orang-orang yang belum pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Dia bahkan masih tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah resmi menikah, menjadi istri dari seorang prajurit Prusia bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt. Karena suaminya adalah seorang abdi negara, besar kemungkinan dia akan pergi demi menunaikan tugas kenegaraan. Dalam hal ini, adalah berperang.

"Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu, Lucia," lanjut Gilbert kemudian. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kita tidak bisa menghindari peperangan. Tetapi yang pasti, aku bisa menjamin bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Meski kau menjanjikanku demikian, tetap saja ke depannya kau akan pergi berperang untuk waktu lama. Kau tidak hanya meninggalkan aku, melainkan adikmu juga."

"Kesesese~! Ludwig itu sudah besar. Dia bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu ditemani setiap saat. Dia tidak akan kesepian. Ada Madam Bertha dan kau, Sayang."

"Jika aku meminta padamu untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku, bagaimana?"

"Apa kau masih meragukan pangeranmu yang hebat ini, hm?"

Lucia menggeleng, "Paling tidak, kau harus bisa meyakinkanku, Gilbert. Kita baru kenal beberapa hari sejak peperangan itu, dan kau langsung menikahiku."

Gilbert menangkat dagu Lucia dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Pipi perempuan itu merona setelah Gilbert selesai menciumnya. Mereka tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Berwald selalu melarangnya, bahkan saat mengucap janji suci pernikahan pun Gilbert tidak boleh mencium Lucia meski itu hanya di keningnya. Kini, di dalam kamar ini, hanya ada mereka bedua. Tidak akan ada yang menghalangi mereka untuk melakukan apa pun.

"Berjuanglah bersamaku, Lucia," kata Gilbert. Nada bicaranya sedikit lebih tegas. "Aku tidak peduli berapa lama kita saling kenal. Yang aku tahu, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Gilbert…"

Gilbert mengangkat kedua tangan Lucia dan melanjutkan, "Ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali di medan perang, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengakui hati ini jatuh cinta padamu. Kau bukan perempuan sembarangan. Kau seorang prajurit yang sangat membanggakan negerimu. Aku sangat tertantang untuk memilikimu."

"Bukankah pernikahan kita ini sama saja situasinya dengan pertunanganku dulu? Aku bertunangan dengan Mathias karena Swedia membutuhkan bantuan untuk berperang. Sekarang aku menikah denganmu karena negeriku kalah perang denganmu. Kau pernah bilang bahwa tidaklah menyenangkan menjalani suatu hubungan di atas kondisi tertentu."

Sejenak Gilbert terdiam, dia membenarkan kata-kata Lucia dalam hatinya. Menjalani suatu hubungan di atas kondisi tertentu sangatlah tidak menyenangkan, tidak pula nyaman. Semuanya terkesan dipaksakan. Dia sadar bahwa dia sudah memaksakan kehendaknya menikahi Lucia. Tetapi kembali lagi pada hati nuraninya, bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta kepada perempuan Swedia ini. Kondisi apa pun yang sedang memberatkan mereka, tidak akan pernah meluruhkan niatnya untuk menikahinya.

"Aku adalah seorang prajurit, aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku, Lucia," ucap Gilbert. "Sesulit apa pun kondisi yang kita hadapi saat ini, aku ingin kau tetap bertahan bersamaku."

"Sesulit apa pun…" gumam Lucia.

"Berjuanglah…bersamaku, Sayang…" sekali lagi Gilbert mencium Lucia dan kali ini sedikit lebih lama. Perlahan ketenangan pun mengalir dalam diri perempuan berambut panjang itu. Keraguan itu pun mulai meluruh dalam hatinya. Sembari membalas ciuman suaminya, dia pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"Gilbert…" sela Lucia dalam ciumannya. Dia menatap mata suaminya dan berkata, "Aku ingin belajar mencintaimu."

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Gak tega sebenernya mau misahin Lucia dari Mathias. Saya shipper mereka banget soalnya. Tapi tapi tapiiiiii…story must go on!

Chapter 6 coming up next!


End file.
